Death of a Hero
by Mill-Milloz
Summary: After the final battle with Gannon Link finds out the truth of his bond with the Evil King. that as long as his bloodline lives Gannondorf cannot die and will return. As Zelda prepares to turn back time Link asks her to wait a day, and goes to find somewhere quiet to finally put an end to Gannondorf. In his last day Link reflects back on all he's been through. 2-3 Chapters.


**A/N: Hello Everyone,**

** I stopped writing for a bit but I'm back and have quite a few ideas for stories! so hopefully I'll be on here quite a bit in the future. Anywyas, I've had this story in mind for a long time and decided I wanted to actually do it instead of just thinking about it all the time so here it is. I hope you enjoy, this first chapter is a little short, just as an intro. thanks! please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ocarina of time.. I wish I did but I don't.**

* * *

The Death of a Hero

Gannon's breath was loud and heavy as he knelt on the ground, one massive hand on his propped up knee with the other gripping the large yellow sword that was acting as a crutch. The beast was staring at his twin sword on the ground and panting, but Link knew not to take this as a sign that the battle was over. The boar-looking monster had insane regeneration and unless the hero dealt the final blow soon the evil king would be at full power once again. Navi's voice broke the hero from his thoughts as she shouted "Link! The crystal in his forehead, one more strike should finish him!" with this the hero's blue eyes caught a yellow Jewel.

Gannon was still not moving, but none the less Link moved cautiously, one wrong step and he would be the one to die here not that ugly abomination. Stepping closer quietly Link focused his thoughts onto Ganon's movements. Every twitch of the beast's muscles and bulging arteries, every flick of every strand of orange hair. He knew that Gannon could tell he was coming and would no doubt try to end the hero in his place. Then came its throaty voice, almost uncomprehend-able to the hero's Hylian ears.

At first it was just a groan, and then the evil king spoke, "You... You will die here today..." At this Link took a small step back, but quickly halted his retreat and looked down at the back of his hand. 'Courage' he thought as he re-placed his foot forward. Ganon could surely reach him with those Massive swords but made no such attempt. "You... Will die..." the beast repeated, ending with a small laugh.

Link had heard enough, he could feel his muscles shaking in his forearms and calves, along with the pain shooting through his shoulder thigh where the monster's swords had gotten past the mirror shield. Shaking his head the hero knew that now was not the time to be scared. This had to end. Suddenly the hero made a lunge forward straight into Ganon's perimeter hoping to close the distance and render the sword that the beast held useless. Link kept his eyes on said sword as his foot planted adjacent to Gannon's support foot; the monster had not even lifted the blade tip out of the ground where it was stuck to support himself. This was weird, was the king so wounded that he would not defend himself? What about that death threat only moments sooner?

The scent of blood and dirt filled link's senses as he lifted the Master Sword up above his head, wincing at the pain that once more shot through his left shoulder. It was becoming tiring to lift the sword, but this would be the last time he ever had to. Link did not give Gannon a chance to react, the yellow sword the beast held had still not moved as Link plunged the tip of the Master sword against the Yellow stone imbedded in the king's forehead. "Die you beast!" the hero shouted as the stone cracked and the Master Sword dove straight through it into the monster's skull. Ganon's body twitched violently and Link let go of the sword leaving it in the beast's head as he stood up. His shield arm grew numb and slumped to his side; the hero just now realizing that that arm would soon be useless as well. It was over. But something was off...

Ganon still sat propped with his left hand on his outstretched knee and his right on his sword, he had not fallen as every monster before him did. Although his breathing had stopped and his muscles no longer twitched the king did not look... Dead... Zelda's voice cut the silence in Link's head as she almost screamed "Now sages!" Out of nowhere seven different colored beams of light hit the beast from every side. The sages were surrounding the king and moving in closer, however Link didn't understand why, wasn't he dead?

The laugh he then heard from the 'dead' king was one of the most disturbing sounds the hero had ever witnessed, it was deep and throaty, but also... Bloody. As the beast Laughed blood was coughed onto the ground at the hero's feet. "You think... I have been defeated?..." again the monster laughed and choked out blood as Link's eyes widened in fear. The hero began taking small steps back, he willed his right arm to raise the mirror shield but it would not react. "The King of Evil... Killed by a... Ten year old... BOY?" Gannon pushed up on his left arm and rose to his feet, slowly looking up at Link. Total fear shot through the hero as Gannon's eyes ate into his chest.

The sound of the sages screams were muffled as the hero felt blood rush up past his ears. He couldn't move, he couldn't stand to run or fight, and even if he could the Master Sword was stuck in Gannon's head. Gannon took a step closer, but as his foot hit the ground the monster's entire body trembled and began shutting down. 'No' the hero thought motionlessly. 'He is dead. He can't even walk'

The sages were now yelling at Link to run in a slur of voices, however his legs weren't listening. And he could barely hear them anyways, his ears focused only on what Gannon said next. "Link..." the beast was not Yelling anymore, just... Talking. He sounded almost friendly.. "Hero of time... I may die here..." Another cough came, and with it a spray of blood. The tip of the master sword could be seen cutting through the roof of the beast's mouth as he spoke. "But as long as you live..."

"Don't listen to him!" Navi's sharp voice cut the hero's trance and his eyes shifted over to the bright blue fairy. "Link just run!" Navi pressed her tiny hands against the hero's shoulder and began to push, causing link a bit of pain. After only a second of attempting to move the hero she flew back away from him, staring at her hands. Red had covered blue, the glow seeming a little less bright. "B-blood?..." the little fairy's voice sounded broken. Link knew that the wound was bad, but there was more blood than he expected. Gannon's voice pulled him back as the beast chuckled up its own blood.

Navi was no longer in any position to interrupt the Evil King as she hovered in shock; so he finished what he wanted to say quickly. "As long as you are alive.." more blood hit the ground as he spoke, however Link noticed that he was no longer coughing. He was healing. At this the hero's eyes widened and he did not know what to do. "I can never die." Gannon slowly stood to full height, towering above Link. The monster then grinned from cheek to cheek "Goodbye Link, I'll be seeing you very soon in the grand scheme of things. Or maybe it will be your son. Or your grandson?" out of nowhere Gannon reached up towards the Master Sword. His hand began to sizzle and smoke as the beast grabbed the hilt yet he did not stop, pushing the sword deeper into his own skull and the falling down like a rock to the ground.

Link starred at the now dead king horrified, his eyes were wide as he watched the beast lie on the bloodstained ground. What had he just heard, why did Gannon say those things? Suddenly the beams of light from the sages were back, and Gannon's body slowly morphed back into Gannondorf, the Master Sword never leaving the sheath of his skull. Gannondorf then started to disappear, as if being sent somewhere else. As the body vanished, Gannondorf's unforgettable deep laugh filled the air. Or maybe it only filled Link's head.

"-nk?" the laughing faded as Link heard Navi's voice in his ear. Turning his head slowly he saw her standing on his shoulder with wide teary eyes. "Link get up! Please.." A tear began to roll down her cheek as Link realized he was kneeling on the ground just as Gannon had been. Not even remembering when he fell, the hero placed his hand firm on his knee and began to push to stand up. Navi had stopped flying, now perched on the bloodstained tunic that cover Link's shoulder. Looking down at his hands he saw they were bloody as well, but not with his own blood. The Master sword lay on the ground before him and the hero simply stared at it; the sword of the hero of time lying in a red puddle.

Zelda was the next thing he heard, she ran up to the hero with tears running down her cheeks and wrapped her arms around him. However he did not hug back, he simply stood still in place. "Zelda..." He whispered softly. "I think we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: So.. yeah. I hope you liked it! or at least like the idea as this is just the intro. Let me know what you think and I will try to update in a couple days!**

**-Mill-Milloz out**


End file.
